


By the Stream

by DoubleNegative



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might be caught. Well, let him be caught then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Stream

The cold of the stream hadn’t helped. It never did, anymore. Too much proximity, and this time without the chase at their backs, without the fever and the pain miring everything in a sick heavy fog.

He might be caught. Well, and let him be caught, then, Marcus thought fiercely, his hand speeding at the prospect. He must know by now he was welcome to join in. After all these months he cannot have failed to observe.

And then--a familiar presence at his shoulder, a pale lean hand hovering over his, and a warm voice in his ear. "May I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, non-Sherlock fandoms! I am happy to be in you.
> 
> Really I'm not pretending this itty bitty fic is anything exciting, but it's a thing, and it's here because I'm a librarian at heart and I like completeness.
> 
> originally posted on tumblr--so if I write more of these (likely) you can see them first! at onethousandhurrahs.tumblr.com


End file.
